legendofthecryptidsfandomcom-20200216-history
Trade talk:IOS Post/@comment-46.208.124.240-20121223152001
ID: Layabout (IOS) ' ' MERRY CHRISTMAS! I have an abundance of cards to trade and sell for the cards below!; I will trade anything I have for these Ultras!; Shimmering Maiden Eleonora Dragon Massacre Knight Black Flame Caller Knight + Any other ultras got in Events such as '''Dual Wielding Visionary '''I’m also looking for any of these rares; ' ' Succubus Twin Blazena x2 or PM Gatekeeper of Flame or PM Aditi, Dragon Master x2 or PM Viseclaw Mechatiger x2 or PM ___________________________________________________________________________ ''' '''Nearly all of my cards are in gifts so let me know what you want! I have the following to either trade for any of the above ^^^ OR '''to sell for the prices next to them. Enjoy! ___________________________________________________________________________ '''Forest; Blood Fervor Santa Pyotr x2 (45 ed/pp each) - UR Rockface Basilisk (13 ed/pp) Menthe, Celestial Beauty x2 (10 ed/pp each) – Helpful Raid Card Zombified Nidhogg (9 ed/pp) – Collectible Dark Knight Dragon x2 (9 ed/pp each) - Helpful BR Card Typhon the Immeasurable x5 (5 ed/pp each) - Collectible Cloud Ancient Dragon x3 (5 ed/pp each) - Collectible Bellerophon, Heavenly Guard x5 (3 ed/pp each) Ominous Reaper (3 ed/pp each) Thunderflame Zilant (3 ed/pp) - Collectible Unseen Titan' '''x2 (2 ed/pp each) Machine Lord Talos x6 (2 ed/pp each) Nightfall Pumpkin Spirit x2 (2 ed/pp each) Pestering Cait Sith x2 (2 ed/pp each) Ares, God of War (2 ed/pp) Nightfall Pumpkin Spirit x2 (2 ed/pp each) – Collectible Jurik Apparition (2 ed/pp) Wonderland Wind-Up Wolf x4 (2 ed/pp each) Moon Healing Spirit x2 (2 ed/pp each) Smoldering Nidhogg x5 (1 ed/pp each) Sand Fortress Watchman x7 (1 ed/pp each) Great Griffon (1 ed/pp) Timber Dragon x7 (1 ed/pp each) Nemus the Guardian x3 (1 ed/pp each) Blood Hunter Orc x3 (1 ed/pp each) Graveyard Dullahan x4 (1 ed/pp each) Arbor Avenger x6 (1 ed/pp each) Nemean Lion x2 (1 ed/pp each) Terrifying Behemoth x4 (1 ed/pp each) ___________________________________________________________________________ '''Water;' ﻿﻿Melancholy Undine x3 (10 ed/pp each) Therianthrope Awakening (10 ed/pp) - Collectible Oneiros the Tormented x2 (10 ed/pp each) – Collectible Pure Snow Maiden x2 (9 ed/pp each) Four-Armed Muirdris x2 (9 ed/pp each) – Helpful BR Card Aegaeon, Truth Defiler x2 (5 ed/pp each) – Collectible Demon Giant of Terror x2 (4 ed/pp each) – Collectible Star Reader x4 (4 ed/pp each) ﻿﻿Whirlpool Gargoyle (3 ed/pp) Indignant Freeze Wizard (3 ed/pp) Fedora, Death Facade (3 ed/pp) - Collectible Four-Armed Alpine Titan x2 (3 ed/pp each) Whispering Celestial x6 (3 ed/pp each) Imperial Wyvern x3 (3 ed/pp each) Artemis the Chaste x2 (3 ed/pp each) (Crucifix) Divine Invoker Reticula (3 ed/pp) – Ex Sentinel Snow Empress x3 (3 ed/pp each) - Collectible Elegant Naga Raja (2 ed/pp) Raging Astaroth x7 (2 ed/pp each) Divine Invoker Reticula (2 ed/pp) Conflicting Bat Betty x2 (2 ed/pp each) Holy Sentinel Lazward (2 ed/pp) Raging Leviathan x5 (1 ed/pp each) Abyss Goliath x9 (1 ed/pp each) Legendary Jiaolong x3 (1 ed/pp each) Rampaging Ceto x4 (1 ed/pp each) Odin the Commander x7 (1 ed/pp each) Whirlpool Leviathan (1 ed/pp) Aerial Scope Tiggunerit x2 (1 ed/pp each) Seajewel Vouivre x3 (1 ed/pp each) Bewitching Scylla (1 ed/pp) ___________________________________________________________________________ Fire; ' ' Flameseer Apophis x2 (15 ed/pp each) Wildfire Daemon (12 ed/pp) Anat, Truth Walker x2 (10 ed/pp each) – Helpful BR Card Flare Wyvern (10 ed/pp) – Helpful BR Card Balor, Eye keeper (10 ed/pp) – Very Rare BR V Collectible Desert Salamander' '''x4 (8 ed/pp each)' ' Towering Magmahemoth x2 (7 ed/pp each) - Collectible Pondering Belial (6 ed/pp) Fatespeaker Bifrons x2 (4 ed/pp each) - Collectible Herolord Verethragna x5 (4 ed/pp each) Deus Ex Machina x10 (4 ed/pp each) Deranged Nightmare x3 (3 ed/pp each) Holy Santarem Commander x2 (2 ed/pp each) Hermes, Anointed Emissary (2 ed/pp) Zairic Antagonist x6 (2 ed/pp each) Nova Summoner x11 (2 ed/pp each) Flaming Sauron x10 (2 ed/pp each) Svarog the Leader x13 (2 ed/pp each) King Dragon x6 (2 ed/pp each) Quarantined Kanassa (2 ed/pp) Impetuous Hrungnir (2 ed/pp) Netherlord King x19 (1 ed/pp each) Crimson Ghoul x10 (1 ed/pp each) Great Sage Sun Wukong x5 (1 ed/pp) Legendary Lindworm x11 (1 ed/pp each) Firelord Balrog x2 (1 ed/pp each) ___________________________________________________________________________ '''Send me a cheer on my account for the cards you want.' I might not reply from your cheer immediately, as I’m busy in real life as it’s nearly Christmas but please be patient as my prices are good! + I prefer pp if at all possible but that’s if it’s ok with you! :D